To Change a Heart
by theuone
Summary: a one-shot/short story: Clay has his siblings, Tsunami has her sisters and maybe her mom, Glory has the Rainwings, and Sunny has her mom, but Starflight? With his mother dead, and a dad as infamous as Mastermind, there is just one person left: Fierceteeth. But how do you get a dragon like her to be nice? rated T for possible peril ( no not the Skywing Peril)


(miss me? Well, it's been hell taking with taking such a long time working on this, and as I think I said before, I really wanted to finish this before continuing on TDA. Oh and as I have been priorly told about this by Firestarthewarriorcat (previously Starflightthenightwing), just to clarify things so no one gets any wrong ideas, this is about Starflight wanting blood-relatives, just as the summery explains. Oh and no offense if you see this as that)

To Change a Heart-

It was a few days after the Magiah incidents, and the rainforest was active, in both the Rainwing village and the Nightwing camp. Starflight, for example, was enjoying the company of Fatespeaker. Although he wished Sunny was there, the bright dragonet was busy in the Sandwing Kingdom.

"So Starflight, how do you feel?" Fatespeaker was asking.

"Uh fine, I guess. If you think that purple dragon still has his spell on me, nope, I'm itching to get to a scroll, all of this would make for a great tale." Starflight replied, staring off and thinking about scrolls.

"Well, how about I go find you some; don't get into any more trouble okay?" Fatespeaker asked, wanting to cheer Starflight up.

"Sure, that would be great. Just you don't get into any more trouble either alright?" Starflight smiled, amused at the joke they both disguised into their replies.

"Well, see you later." Fatespeaker said as she waved her wings and lifted into the air, though she almost got tangled in some vines, causing a lot of chatter from the wildlife as they scampered out of the way.

"What a girl for you, you'll have quite a life in the future." Starflight flinched as he felt a dragon's talons on his right shoulder; it was his father Mastermind.

Starflight sighed in relief, but then tensed up as he realized what was said though, and thought about it. He did feel the same way that he did to Sunny with Fatespeaker.

"Hey, father," Starflight said a bit sad, thanks to the fact of how infamous Mastermind was due to his experiments, "I thought you were in Glory's prison."

"Ah yes, well it turns out I'm on 'probation', as she calls it." Mastermind gestured to a tree nearby and Starflight could notice a disturbance in the air where a Rainwing was hiding.

"Well, what are you planning on doing?" Starflight asked, hoping it didn't involve him.

"Well, I don't currently have any experiments in mind, what about you?" Mastermind thought over.

Starflight quickly thought of a way to get his father distracted, "Perhaps you should try to find a new kind of fruit. I'd come with you, but I'm waiting for Fatespeaker to return."

"Alright, but you'd be missing out on the possible discoveries." Mastermind replied.

_I doubt that, I came up with the idea, and the Rainwings already found another fruit near the sea a couple days ago, _Starflight thought to himself and then said, "Oh well, besides it might do you some good."

Starflight sighed in relief when Mastermind flew off, he didn't want to spend the day with his father. But then, he felt a sort of ache in his stomach; his only living relatives were his father and Fierceteeth, and he was a fan of neither dragon. But then again, they were his only kin. Starflight sighed again, wondering why he was thinking about this, maybe it was jealousy; after all, Sunny had both her parents, Clay had his brothers and sisters, Tsunami had her mother and sisters, and Glory had her brother, alongside every other Rainwing that she may be related to. But what did he have? A father who willingly let the captured Rainwing's be mistreated, and a half-sister who was always upset with the world.

Starflight then thought to himself, maybe he could make peace with Fierceteeth, even if she was always mean. He then snorted, that would be even tougher than standing up to Morrowseer. Starflight fidgeted, just what if he could bring out Fierceteeth's nicer side? No, that dragoness had probably been cold-hearted her entire life. But it did bring up a good question, if she was always this mean, then how come she and Strongwings were in a relationship?

Starflight let his tail swish over the ground, he could probably however at least talk to her. He decided on that and began to search for his half-sister. Standing up, he climbed over the roots of a tree, and headed off towards the Nightwing camp. Walking past a couple of chatting Nightwings, he looked for Fierceteeth, she could often be found in a secluded part of the camp that had been known for quicksand. Continuing through the camp, he eventually found her sleeping next to Strongwings, and he stopped to think about how he would proceed.

Starflight could either wake them both up and ask to talk to Fierceteeth alone, or he could just wake her up, which from her talking would probably wake up Strongwings. He took a glance at Strongwings, whom appeared to be sleeping deeply. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

Walking over to his half-sister, he nudged her shoulder with his talons, and she mumbled, "What do you want, whoever you are." Fierceteeth refused to open her eyes.

Starflight sighed, "It's me, Starflight. I'd like to have a talk with you."

"Okay, just go away, I'm sleeping." Fierceteeth grumbled.

Just asking wasn't going to work; it seemed he was going to have to use force, of which wasn't Starflight's greatest strength, "Now Fierceteeth, but quietly."

Fierceteeth opened her eyes and looked at him curiously, amused, "Fine, but whatever it is you want, well don't get your hopes up."

Fierceteeth got up on her talons, leaving Strongwings to continue sleeping. After a few minutes of walking through the rainforest, she asked, "Okay, what is so important that you interrupted my nap?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." Starflight replied, hoping that she wouldn't just walk off.

"You woke me up just to have a conversation? That's cruel, I like it." Fierceteeth let out a small laugh, and then scowled, "Good bye." She then turned around and started to walk back.

"Wait!" Starflight didn't want this chance at a conversation to go to waste, but then he noticed something, Fierceteeth was about to walk into quicksand.

Fierceteeth, only thinking that he wanted to talk to her, didn't heed the warning that was mixed into his shout, and from that, she was soon knee-deep in quicksand. Struggling to get out she looked at Starflight, whom had a mix of shock and exasperation for the expression on his snout.

"Hey, don't just stand there, get me out!" Fierceteeth roared at the top of her lungs, breathing a small plume of fire.

Starflight, however just stood there, he wasn't nearly strong enough to pull her out, and they were quite a distance away from anyone else, and even if he could get someone, by the time that dragon showed up, who knows how deep Fiercteeth would become? He had to act fast before things got too far out of talon.

"What are you doing, hurry up!" Fierceteeth yelled again.

Looking around, Starflight saw a tree branch that was just thick enough to withstand the struggle that would be getting his half-sister free. "Here, grab this." Starflight said, holding one end of the branch.

Fierceteeth grudgingly complied and grasped the other side of the branch, and from that, Starflight began to pull her out with all of his strength. It was a struggle for several minutes, but eventually, Fierceteeth got out, still firmly holding onto the branch with her talons.

Once she caught her breath, she said, "Perhaps you should have just left me there, I don't need your help."

Starflight was also in the process of catching his breath, "Well, I already lost mother without even knowing about her, and Mastermind isn't exactly my kind of father, so I'm not about to lose the only family I have remaining."

"You did all this just to be nice to me? Not exactly what I would call flattery, but it'll do." Fierceteeth brushed some muck off of her scales, "In fact, if I ever need help, I call you."

Starflight beamed as Fierceteeth walked off, that was probably the nicest thing his half-sister had ever said. But even then, he couldn't expect her to play nice, so this would have to do. Starflight stretched his wing and tail, feeling sore from pulling that feat, and headed back to where he usually was while in the rainforest.

"There you are Starflight, I got those scrolls that you wanted, including a couple of blank ones." Starflight turned around to see Fatespeaker walking up to him, carrying some scrolls.

"Hey Fatespeaker, thanks. In fact, I've got just the idea for a scroll; I think I'll call it 'Starflight's guide on how to change a heart'." Starflight said, smiling. Fatespeaker sat down next to him as he began his writing.

The End.

(so what do you think, like it? hate it? well, either way, until next time folks.)


End file.
